Talk:Glyph skills quick reference
Err can I suggest we move/combine this with Glyph and place a redirect here? --William Blackstaff 01:05, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :Depends on what we want to do with Index of Skill Lists. I noticed Cloak put a table of traps into trap. I'm not sure if the index is intended to link to bare lists or what (though I guess that wouldn't make sense, since there's the categories). --Fyren 02:16, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::Looks to me this could be moved as Glyphs Quick Reference, since it matches the pattern of various ' Skills Quick Reference' etc. -PanSola 19:05, 6 December 2005 (UTC) :::I was thinking about moving " Skills Quick Reference" to " Skills" since that sounds less dumb. Anyway, for glyphs, traps, and preparations I think it's just as good to put the list and the information in the same article since they're both so short. I don't really know if anyone wants a skill list for other types.--Cloak of Letters 20:25, 6 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Stances might be relavent. -PanSola 21:56, 6 December 2005 (UTC) Glyph of Gesture What is this? is it beta or renamed? See http://www.northwind-graphics.com/gwicons/Elementalist-Snapshot.jpg 12:56, 6 December 2005 (UTC) :What is this drawing supposed to be? What is NWG? --Karlos 15:49, 6 December 2005 (UTC) :: Don't know. See http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1883 16:35, 6 December 2005 (UTC) :::Old skill set. Glyph of Gesture allowed the next spell cast to be cast even if the caster was silenced. (a sort of condition that has now been removed from the game). Since casters now can't be silenced, this gylph has no purpose and was removed.--William Blackstaff 16:40, 6 December 2005 (UTC) ::::The "NWG" entry relates to the creators of the document (view properties to see their webaddress): www.northwind-graphics.com --161.88.255.139 16:45, 6 December 2005 (UTC) :The icon got reused for concentration. --Fyren 22:55, 6 December 2005 (UTC) The icon for Air Attunement looks so much better with lightning from the fingers.-- (talk) 03:40, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Stacking Would you be able to use -> Glyphof Elemental Power -> Glyph ofRenewal -> Meteor Shower? Or would the glyph end when you use the second glyph? Torment 04:36, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Long Answer, read Glyph. Short Answer, one glyph at a time (a la Preparation/Stance/Weapon Spell). --Kale Ironfist 05:03, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, Ok thanks anywy :) Torment 05:09, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Ocean It seems worthy of note, it does seem like all of the images in the glyphs have something to do with the ocean (however, what is Concentration and Energy?) --Gimmethegepgun 03:35, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :If you say so. Energy looks kinda like a jellyfish i guess.-- (talk) 03:37, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, that actually is fairly accurate.. Restoration looks like an anchor, power looks like a hook, sacrifice looks like a shell, Renewal kinda looks like yacht. Interesting. Bigrat2 Talk 04:59, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::What's Immolation then?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 05:00, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Coral. =P Bigrat2 Talk 05:01, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Or sea grass...-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 05:03, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Aye. Not sure what the other ones could be though. Bigrat2 Talk 05:04, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Swiftness=? Lesser Energy=Jellyfish Restoration=Anchor Immolation=Coral/Sea Grass Concentration=Yacht Elemental Power=Sea Snake? Energy=? Essence=Also looks like a jellyfish Renewal=Waves Sacrifice=Nautilus :I'd call Elemental Power an eel --Gimmethegepgun 15:11, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Renewal is a Buoy, imho (or w/e it's called) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:19, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. Still trying to figure out Energy and Swiftness --Gimmethegepgun 15:21, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Swiftness looks kind of like a cliff with a waterfall flowing off it... and an eye... 15:27, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Energy looks like a fish if you look at it from the left Cress Arvein(Talk) 15:29, 16 December 2007 (UTC)